Genshō-hōhō
Genshō-hōhō ''(現象の方法, lit. "Way of Phenomenon")'' is a rare form of martial arts created to duplicate and counter the effects of Magic. It consists of the user harnessing and drawing out their Ishi ''(意志, lit. "Will"), then applying it to something, which can result in a variety of effects. Originally developed by the asian countries to the north, most Genshō-hōhō dojos were destroyed during the Third Meridian War. However, some practitioners managed to escape and make their way to the Three Crown Continents and have managed to pass on the teachings, albeit it is not as wide-spread as it once was. The 3 Types While there are a great amount of Genshō-hōhō abilities that can be utilized, the original dojos originally categorized them into three types: *'Tsuyo (強, lit. "Strength")- The most common of the three types, it consists of a practitioner applying their Ishi to part of their body. *'''Iru ''(要る, lit. "Need")''- The second most common, Iru consists of the user applying Ishi to an object that has a personal connection to them or is directly connected to them. *'Shoki' (庶幾, lit. "Desire")- The rarest and most powerful of the types, Shoki consists of the practitioner infusing Ishi into the world around them, or even in other people. Those who use this ability can control armies, shape enviroments, or in rare cases, rend the fabric of the universe itself. Due to the immense power of Shoki abilities, a select few can use them, and it requires at least a decade of intense training, as well as experience with Genshō-hōhō, and, most importantly, an incredible, intense will. The 6 Elements In addition to the 3 types, abilities are also organized by their various traits and functionality. They are further categorized into the following 6 types: *'Kaki '(火気, lit. "Fire")- Kaki type abilities take some time to activate, but once they reach their full power, they are quick and devestating, and are very hard to dodge or defend against. *'Mizu '(水, lit. "Water")- Mizu type abilities' activation speeds can very, and can also be influenced by other abilities. Mizu abilities, however, are focused more on slowly damaging the opponent, and can very from being easy to escape from to impossible to escape from. Mizu abilities are also unique in that they can soothe and heal wounds caused by other abilities much faster than traditional medicine. *'Kaze '(風, lit. "Wind")- Kaze type abilities are quick to activate and do large amounts of damage at incredible speeds, though in exchange, they do very little damage, and are better for delivering large amounts of damage over a large amount of time. These types of abilities are more suited to long battles. *'Yochi '(輿地, lit. "Earth")- Yochi abilities are normally very slow, both in activation and speed, but when they do land, can cause a tremendous amount of damage very quickly, and are more suited for destroying larger opponents or breaking through defenses. They are the most destructive of the elements. *'Denkō '(電光, lit. "Lightning")- Denkō type abilities are fast to activate and strike, and do a large amount of damage. However, it is slower than Kaze abilities and doesn't do as much damage as Yochi abilities. However, Denkō abilities can also disable an opponent's senses and stun them. It is generally regarded as the most well-rounded element type. *'Kage '(影, lit. "Shadow")- Kage abilities activate quickly yet strike slowly. When they do strike, they do a large amount of damage. However, unlike other types, Kage abilities are focused more on stealth, and, rather than dealing physical damage, deliver emotional and mental blows, and, for powerful practitioners, can attack an opponent's Ishi itself, damaging or crippling it. Kage is generally regarded as the most dangerous to other users of the elemental types. Kenshi Kenshi ''(剣死, lit. "Sword Death") is an advanced state of consciousness and the one truly 'hidden' technique of Genshō-hōhō, though it is only considered hidden due to the rarity of people who can utilize the technique, as well as the difficulty that needs to be overcome in order to acquire it. Since Genshō-hōhō consists of the user drawing out their Ishi, a force which is usually dormant or hidden in most living beings, even while using the martial art the body is fighting to restore itself to normalcy. Thus, even the strongest user of Genshō-hōhō cannot actually access the full power of their Ishi, and are unconsciously limited as a result. This technique was 'created' accidently, and was discovered to overcome this weakness. The technique consists of the user, in a moment of total desperation, fear, and quite possibly anger, fully excepting their Ishi, forcing their body to utilize it to it's full potential. When this occurs, the user will practically MERGE with their Ishi for a brief period of time. This will usually change the user's appearance and occasionally their mindset. When in this state, they gain the power to utilize their Genshō-hōhō ability to it's fullest potential, as the ability is now technically ''an actual part of them. However, their body will eventually override the Ishi and restore the body to normal. Thankfully, though, one can train their body to increase their time in Kenshi. According to legends passed through the Genshō-hōhō dojos, there exists a second technique referred to as Dark Kenshi (黒剣死, lit. "Black Sword Death") which occurs when a Genshō-hōhō completely rejects their Ishi, their body instead being filled with what is has only been described as a "dark something". Almost nothing else is known of this technique. History Notable Users *Knave Dhahaka *Murtaugh Trivia Category:Phantasy Category:Fighting Styles Category:Martial Arts